


Altered Destiny

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: In spite of their continuous attempts to avoid it, all of the Death Eaters couldn't help but adore their newest and youngest member.
Kudos: 2





	1. Tom Riddle/Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort can't help but notice a certain similarity between himself and a certain Ministry worker's son. He seizes an opportunity.

I discovered him by chance. I had paid a visit to the Ministry in order to plant one of my spies in there......I mean, have a friendly chat with one of the ministry officials. And while I was leaving, I bumped into a dignified-looking gentleman. He was one of the elder workers of the Ministry. He was with his family. The woman next to him, who could only be his wife, looked sickly. Normally, I wouldn't even give them the time of the day, if it weren't for the third person. He was young, and his eyes were red and puffy.

I was intrigued. His dad was in a high position in the Ministry, which meant loads of gold he'd get to spend freely.

"Say, Dad, would you like to go to the Quidditch match?" I overheard him ask "There is one taking place in two days."

"I'm busy." his father said brusquely "Our current minister has a lot to do, and she asked me to help her. I'll obtain the tickets and you can go with your mother."

"But I wanted to go with you, father." he remarked sadly "You're always busy these days. And I want my dad back."

His father didn't hear him, being drawn into a conversation with one of his co-workers. But I did hear him. 

I decided right then and there that I wanted to adopt him. To show him what true family was like. Because regardless of how the world saw us, we were family, my Death Eaters and I.

And from then on, I watched that family, waiting for an opening. And that day finally came, thanks to the little interference on my part.

"They are going to Cardiff on business." Rookwood informed me "Your idea worked."

"Excellent." I laughed "I knew that they would come running if I sent Bella out to cause havoc there."

"Any further instructions?" Rookwood asked

"Just one." I said "Approach him without being noticed. Do whatever you need to do in order to achieve this."

"It shall be done, my Lord." Rookwood grinned

-x-

Hours later, Rookwood returned, accompanied by my potential recruit.

"Welcome." I rose from my chair "May I ask what your name is?"

"Bartemius." he seemed to be hesitating "But you may call me Barty."

"Barty it is." I nodded "You may call me Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Barty looked up 

"Aye. That's the name I gave myself in order to cut ties with my father." I explained "You see, mine never gave me the time of the day either. In fact, he abandoned me when I was a baby."

I watched as Barty relaxed a bit.

"Would you like to be a part of the new family I've built for myself?" I asked him directly

He mulled this over for a while.

"Yes." he finally said

"Welcome to our family." I said "Fair warning, Bella would spoil you rotten. And I believe that some of the others would too."


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix gets a new student/little brother.

When Bellatrix first saw the new recruit, she didn't think much of him. His earnest face and his freckles made him seem far too innocent to be of any use, as far as she was concerned.

She was proven wrong at his first mission. They were supposed to deal with a rather pesky Order member who was becoming a nuisance, and Bellatrix had suggested that it was a perfect opportunity for Barty to prove himself, secretly hoping he'd fail, and then she'll have an excuse to get rid of him.

The two of them now watched as Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKinnon walked towards them. Bellatrix would have loved to get rid of both of them, in addition to the new recruit. But unfortunately, the Dark Lord had made it clear that his little spy within the Order was not to be harmed.

Once they got closer, Barty jumped out. He stunned Pettigrew and tied Marlene's wands with rope.

"I've expected something like this." Marlene told the young man coldly

"You're a nuisance to us." Barty told her bluntly "The Dark Lord wanted you to be removed, and he sent me to do it."

"Do your worst." Marlene challenged

"Oh, I intend to. I intend to break you."

With those words, Barty walked over to Pettigrew's prone form, and yanked one of his sleeves up, exposing the Dark Mark.

Marlene gasped.

"Since you're about to die, I thought you'd want to know." Barty said with glee "Know that your crush was one of us all along."

And it was at that moment that Bellatrix's opinion of the young man changed. He was ruthless and efficient. He was a far cry from those subservient, simpering idiots who would surely abandon the Dark Lord and his ideals if a better deal were to come up. 

But Barty wouldn't. This was as certain as the fact that the world existed. 

She would tutor him to the best of his ability. She would raise him to replace her as Dark Lord's right hand should something happen to her.

"I have chosen." she uttered the words to activate the most powerful binding spell in existence.

Well, second most powerful, if one counted the Unbreakable Vow.

Tendrils of golden light swirled around her and Barty, designating him as her successor.

Once he rejoined her, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome to the family, little brother." she said "If anyone else gives you trouble, let me know and I'll set them straight."


End file.
